


So Instead of Being Productive I Wrote About Fishing With Edelgard

by HoroshoujoAi



Series: Slow Moments Between All That Chaos [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I like being able to just fish and cook half the time i play this game, Only byleth is fishing, Romance, sorry for lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoroshoujoAi/pseuds/HoroshoujoAi
Summary: It was around 1 am when I wrote this and before that I was fishing during the free day. I thought at the time, "It would be nice to sit here with Edelgard," So I wrote this drabble.





	So Instead of Being Productive I Wrote About Fishing With Edelgard

“Fishing?” Edelgard asked, setting aside her book. The classroom only had other students that took studying seriously enough to do it during a free day at such an early hour, which were few, though if Edelgard were more honest, it was simply because she wouldn’t even be able to sleep if she so tried, considering a nightmare had woken her up just before.

Byleth nodded, “You don’t have to fish with me, it’s a nice day to simply sit outside.” 

“Ah, no, thank you for the invitation, but I’m currently quite busy. I need to study for the coming certification exam.” 

The Professor sat down beside Edelgard, who became all too aware of the distance, or lack thereof, “I’d rather you don’t force yourself. You’re more than qualified for the advancement.” 

“Still, I’d rather take comfort in being as prepared as possible...it is better than placing too much confidence in my current skill, wouldn’t you say?” 

Byleth didn’t speak a word, and her face was a mere deadpan, as it always was - but her eyes were warm as she gazed into Edelgard’s, enough to fluster the poor heiress as she juggled between keeping composure and trying to read into her Professor’s expression.

She knew the reputation the Professor had around the monastery. Plenty of people love the rumor that their heart doesn’t beat, and on occasion - out of sheer circumstance and not because she was actively seeking out the Professor - would happen to overhear the Professor state themselves that their heart didn’t beat. But it all stemmed from their expressiveness, or lack thereof. Always the stern look and almost never more than a greeting when walking about, for that was the most people would hear from the Professor, save for perhaps lecture time. 

But there were times when the Professor would invite her to do things with her, alone, and it would be then that Edelgard got to see more than stern eyes or hear a clear cut tone. There would be small smiles, or glints in her eye when topics she was interested came into conversation, and she would speak in such a way that one might mistake her for someone else entirely. Edelgard knew that was not a special case for when she was with her and her alone, no. She’s seen that she enjoys the company of few, like when she makes a snide remark towards Jeralt, or speaks of outside matters with Shamir-

“You could read while we’re outside.” Byleth spoke, in a quiet voice that Edelgard could barely hear, “Linhardt tends to do so when the weather is to his liking.” the Professor looked aside. 

Oh, Edelgard found her willpower slowly draining, “I...if you insist, then I suppose I can spend some time reading outside. The weather is rather nice.”

Byleth stood from her seat, her eyes glint with a pure excitement that didn’t take much effort to notice, and Edelgard allowed herself a smile as she prepared her books and followed her Professor to the dock.

\---   
The fishing dock wasn’t too populated either, the Bells still had about 30 minutes until they would toll to mark the opening of amenities in the monastery. The quiet of the morning was different from the quiet of the classroom - there was more peaceful noise to it here: The rustling of the leaves in the breeze of the wind, and the sound of the water pouring into the aqueduct...and the soft humming of her Professor, sitting on the dock, swinging her feet while they hung. Her fishing rod haphazardly kept propped up between her thighs, supported with one hand while the other propped the rest of her body up. 

Edelgard stood to take in the sight. Despite her Professor being quite the busy body, she seemed quite content in simply sitting down and doing...well, particularly nothing. 

“You don’t have to keep standing while you read. I feel that would be uncomfortable.” Her Professor said, patting the spot beside her. 

The Heiress sat herself down hesitantly, adjusting her uniform before opening her book again. There was a comfortable quiet between both of them, the occasional flip of the page, the familiar tune that the Professor hummed...Edelgard could swear she heard this somewhere.

“Dorothea is quite the songwriter, you know.” Byleth spoke again, nearly making Edelgard drop her book into the water. She wouldn’t want to have to bring that to the library in such a condition. She turned to her Professor, noting the small smirk on her face. Whether it was the song or the smile that was making her cheeks flush, she wouldn’t dare say.

“Please tell me you don’t know the lyrics to the song…” Edelgard pleaded, hoping her hair could hide her blush. 

When she heard Byleth sing, lyrics and all, she could only hide her face in her hands. It wasn’t nearly as good as Dorothea - Dorothea was trained professionally, after all - but it had its own little charms that...well...charmed Edelgard. 

“...Are you planning on becoming a songstress?” Edelgard laughed, “I’m sure Dorothea would give you some pointers.”

“Hm...I quite like my current job, and I’m not too qualified for the life of a songstress.”

“I’m not too sure about that,” Edelgard leaned over, so that she could catch her Professor’s eyes. When the Professor did turn around, the light expression on her face nearly sent Edelgard into the water. It wasn’t that blank slate that she was so accustomed to seeing at the front of her classroom, but a face of contentment, like she truly enjoyed sitting on this dock and doing nothing beside her, but Edelgard had to remind herself that she was in the midst of conversation, “You seem to have an affinity for succeeding in jobs that you don’t technically have a qualification for.”   
Byleth chuckled, “I do believe that its pure luck I’m simply teaching your classmates how to swing their weapons without dislocating their shoulders, or loose an arrow without hurting their arms. Those are things I know,”

“But you teach much more than that, Professor.” Edelgard said, “Your prowess on the field is matched only by your quick thinking and strategy. Not to mention, your guidance has helped everyone around us. I haven’t seen Bernadetta leave her room so often before you came along.”

“That’s...quite the amount of praise.” Byleth said, facing the idle waters where her line had yet to be bitten, “I’m flattered you think so highly of me.” 

“I hope it motivates you to continue guiding us all as much as your praise motivates me to work harder.” 

“My praise alone does that much?” 

“T-that’s not what I meant!” Edelgard was flustered, again, “Well, I suppose it does a good deal to motivate me, but your praise motivates everyone else, too.” 

“I hope you and your class aren't working hard solely for more pr-” 

In a moment that seemed to only blur in Edelgard’s gaze, Byleth was already up and tussling with what was biting her line. 

“A big one,” she muttered under her breath, steadying her stance as though she were about to head to battle. It was a little amusing, how seriously she seemed to take this. But she didn’t mind the view of her teacher, expertly reeling in a rather large pike from her line with a flair. She specifically enjoyed - after being shocked at first - how large her Professor’s grin was when she looked at the fish. “The Biggest one yet, it would seem,” She said, rather proudly. 

“Congratulations.” Edelgard smiled, noting that the bells would toll soon. “I suppose we should save a spot for breakfast at the dining hall?” 

“Inviting me to a meal, are we?” 

“Perhaps.” 

“I accept, then.” 

They walked from the fishing dock to the dining hall, a lightness in the air that Edelgard found herself to enjoy. She supposed that days spent in relaxation aren’t so bad once in a while, she thought with a smile. And it wasn't until evening came around that she realized she left her book by the fishing dock - a little wet from when her Professor caught a fish earlier that day.


End file.
